The Black Book
by ReinhardMerc
Summary: The Immortal, the Dragon God, and Humanity are on the verge of the battle over the fate of Earthland. The Dragon's resurfacing as a human will skew his siding as the reunion with old friends sparks his love for humanity once more. He'll do anything to protect them, but the five God Dragons in his head won't let him be human without a fight. They demand blood and change. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

Chapter 1: Illusions

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

Standing coolly while fuming inside was hard to pull off successfully, especially when the reason to be fuming would determine Erza's fate at the hands of the Magic Council. Her palms were sweating, but she wouldn't let them see that, so she kept them clasped over each other while standing at the podium; motionless.

Her brain decided to ignore everything they were saying; it was all bullshit anyway. They were reprimanding her for something that wasn't her fault. How was she supposed to know that the magical death flute would turn out to be a magical death behemoth? It wasn't even her who got so close to the Conference Hall of guild masters that the residual energy from the explosion destroyed the Hall.

It should've been Gray up there instead—or at least with her. But no, she was chosen as the scapegoat. She'd rather herself take the reprimanding over him though, as she would with any of her family. She loved him unconditionally and would rather take on all of the evils of the world rather than have them go after him or any of her loved ones.

"Erza Scarlet, member of the legal guild Fairy Tail, you are henceforth found innocent of all charges. We recognize the urgency of the situation and the fact that what you did was what was best within the moment. We will, however, require for you to be more conscious of your use of Magic next time, and repeated offenses will lead to liabilities that you will have to pay. Do you have any closing statements?"

She couldn't hold back the scowl that crept onto her face. She couldn't be held accountable for any damage caused—it would be impossible to not have collateral damage when dealing with threats that could wipe out whole cities in a single swoop. What kind of thought process led them to think such nonsense?

"No, that is all. Thank you for your time councilmen." Every lie that came out of her mouth felt like the regurgitation of alcohol, burning her throat on the way out. Her crimson hair framed her face as she walked away, only making her current demeanor more unapproachable to any who came across her.

Her normally chocolate-brown eyes seemed to get darker whenever she was filled with anger, and now was no exception. The combination and contrast of striking red and oppressive black made her a beautiful red death to come across.

She would leave back to her guild, ready to continue the 100-Years Quest that required her to eliminate The Black Dragon.

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

His pink hair was easy to distinguish in a crowd, and his wide grin was difficult to describe as anything but contagious. It was uncommon to see someone so happy all the time, but it sure was a breath of fresh air for the disgruntled and generally poor people of Fiore.

However, now, he wasn't in Fiore, and his pink hair was covered by a black hood. His wide grin had been ditched for an expressionless facade that made sure others kept away from him not just physically but emotionally.

His change of pace was warranted, however, as he was the most dangerous and wanted being in all of Ishgar and the surrounding continents.

The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, they called him. A harbinger of death and destruction; a carrier of the greatest powers known to Earthland: the power of dragons. The sole survivor and holder of these powers—for he had slaughtered all others who shared this power; dragons and humans alike; indiscriminately.

He slithered his way across the mass amounts of rubble and destruction. Fires raged all around him, keeping the already-molten metals liquified. The scent of rotten flesh was overpowered by the huge amounts of carbon dioxide and other toxic chemicals that filled his lungs. But he remained unaffected by the normally death-inducing climate.

The country of Bosco had, in one night, been completely razed of all life and wiped off the face of Ishgar. The leftover rubble was broken down enough that at the touch of a finger it would fall apart as dust.

"What the hell did they do. . ." He let the hood over his head slip off, carrying with it the rest of the cloak, revealing a mane of hair that reached his mid-back. The crimson robes around his body featured golden outlines that made him look regal, which made his overall appearance look messy as the hair didn't fit with what he was wearing.

He was also barefooted, which didn't help.

He sniffed the air, searching for any notable scents to see if _anyone_ could be left alive. He doubted it, however.

 _As always, humans resort to killing each other to solve problems. The men are the at the same time the least appetizing and the most feral. They were probably the cause of this._

 _Oh be quiet Uriel, without all this massacre, how would they evolve to become better? Besides, it's always entertaining to watch their struggles._

 _What you think of as entertainment only shows how human you are at heart then, Azrael._

 _Do not test me like that. My patience continues to thin with every insult of yours you pompous she-demon._

"For dragons who have known each other for longer than this country's been around, you two sure have yet to get used to each other." The two dragons kept hissing insults at each other in his head, with Uriel always making sure to maintain herself and keep cool. Azrael was quick to launch threats while she only pointed out the flaws in his words.

From his back sprouted black, feathery wings. He could sense the approaching storm of Mages and light guilds coming from Fiore. His beat his wings, taking off with a shockwave following him as the air around condensed, not having enough time to get out of the way. Natsu hadn't expected anyone to be able to trace him flying a kilometer above at Mach speeds, but suddenly a halberd pierced the air right beside him.

All he could see was a speck of red rapidly approaching faster than the halberd.

"Is that, no fucking way. . . Erza Scarl—" He suddenly twisted his body, contorting it to proportions that should've snapped his spine. He glanced at her face, taken back momentarily by her beauty since he had last seen her.

His wings swatted her away, making sure to not hurt her too much with the hit.

"Did you do this? Are you the Black Dragon? Answer me—" Her shouting was cut short as her vision became clear and she recognized Natsu's pink hair and facial features.

"N-Natsu?" In that moment, she absorbed the beauty he exhibited with the black wings outstretched behind him. He seemed a fallen angel to her. A beautiful and unavoidably magnetic one.

"Erza, what the hell are you doing here?" Last he knew, she was an emotion-stricken teenager at Fairy Tail who he had once thought he could fall in love with. Now, he saw her as a woman with so much magical prowess she could sense him from kilometers away.

Had it been that long already? Time was always stationary to him; to all others, it was a constant race they struggled to win.

"No, this isn't right. None of this is. How are you alive? Where have you been all this time? What are you doing here of all places and what are those things on your back?" Tears swelled in her eyes the more she took in his visage and felt his presence and smelled the scent she had grown intimately attached to at one point.

"Like you said, this isn't right. None of this is. I can't explain anything to you, I'm sorry. I'm glad to see the strong woman you've become now without me though. I can see why I once loved you after all this time. You look like an angel, you shouldn't be hanging around demons like me. So I'm sorry."

"You don't make that decision for me Natsu. _You_ don't get to decide who I can and can't be with and what's good or bad for me. I'm tired of men thinking they can run everything—especially my life and how I live it. You will tell me everything!"

His mind was set ablaze. The voices of the five dragons in his head were drowned out by his own voice and emotions.

"It wasn't my fault. None of it was. But I don't regret anything and the shit I did. Everything is inconsequential in the end, Little Bird, even what you and I had is meaningless in the grand scheme of things." The use of her old nickname sparked a flame in Erza's soul, making her mindlessly fly towards Natsu and engulf him, drowning herself in the feeling of _him_ once more.

"Don't say that. I know you don't mean any of that. It's just all the emotions at once. Please, don't say that. . ." The tears streamed steadily down her face. He broke in that instant.

"Erza. Stop crying. What did I say about me ever seeing someone make you cry again?" She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. She smiled while she spoke. "You said you'd tear them apart."

"Yeah, but how am I gonna tear myself apart is the issue. You're putting me in a complicated position here." His smile illuminated the sky for her. It opened a dam of memories that flooded her brain like a tsunami. His humor never failed to hit the mark with her, and right now it was the most it had ever been needed.

"We're in a situation like this and you're off spouting nonsense? How did I ever fall for you? My adolescent decisions still baffle me."

"I see you kept that bad habit of insulting to cover up your affections."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a bad habit. And if anyone is covering anything up it's you. Answer my questions for real this time. Don't start acting like you don't care about anything like you used to." His expression quickly changed. He lowered his gaze, refusing to meet hers.

"If I told you you'd think I'm a monster."

"Natsu, nothing you could tell me would ever make me think that." She reached up and caressed his cheek, her hand moving down to touch the scar on his neck. She hadn't seen this one before. It looked almost like an animal bit him and left that there.

"Erza, I. . ." He couldn't muster it out of him.

"Natsu, I don't care. You were and still are my best friend. I have so much love for you as a person you can't just take it all away with anything. Trust me." Her smile was intoxicating.

"The explosion never killed me. I caused it. I've been trying to get away from you this whole time. . .cleanse the world of its problems. But I'm not stable, Erzy. I'm not. I have these five voices in my head and they're all calling for blood and change. They want me to be judge, jury, and executioner." Everything he said slowly diminished her smile.

"What voices? Natsu you're not crazy, stop saying these things!" Her hands clung to his robes, pulling on him roughly.

"These aren't my own inner voices, Erza. The Five God Dragons live within me. I'm their vessel to this world. I am The Black Dragon."

* * *

Gray Fullbuster watched Erza's interactions with. . . Natsu?

There was no way.

His comrade, his best friend, his _brother_. He was _alive_ and _well_.

The air around him screamed as it crystallized, unable to challenge his Magic.

"Natsu!"

* * *

Even from up in the clouds, the two of them could hear Gray's call, interrupting the moment in which Erza's world was turned upside down.

"Gray. . . You can't tell him about this. I don't know how he'll react. I'm still not sure how to react. I just know you're here and safe and we can talk about it later. I'm willing to give you a chance to come back into our lives, Natsu." His disbelief at the fact that she didn't instantaneously try to decapitate him left him speechless. All he could do was nod.

The two instantly dropped, reaching terminal velocity shortly after, the ground beneath them coming in fast. It was only at the last moment that their kinetic energy became zero right before hitting the ground. They landed softly.

"Gray, long time no see." He smiled weakly at his raven-haired comrade, unable to predict his actions. Gray stood motionless, his face emotionless as he just stared at Natsu.

Natsu couldn't react as he was embraced by Gray, his mind racing. He never expected this. He'd been prepared for Gray to toss and turn and swing at his face, but none of that came. He could only feel hot tears drip against his shoulder.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it's a long story?"

"I'd be angry with you if it wasn't." The two clapped hands and embraced one more time, wide grins on both their faces.

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

"My dearest brother, where have you gone off to now?" As far as the eye could see, there was death. An absolute, defeaning silence. All wildlife and greenery had been reduced to a grey mess. All buildings had been reduced to literal dust. What was previously the capital of Bosco was now a vast pile of dust whipped about by strong winds following the decimation of the country.

The country hadn't destroyed itself because of internal warring. It had destroyed itself in its final attempts at killing _him_.

"Even with all that power I doubt you'd be able to kill me still. You've yet to fully engulf yourself in the power of the Gods. Only that can kill me. Even this nation didn't have the necessary power to kill me with all of their weaponry aimed at me at once. What a shame, their architecture was something to marvel at." His hair black as midnight, his eyes much the same. His robes just like those of Natsu except black where his were crimson. His skin was several shades lighter than Natsu's.

The smile on his face was misleading. It seemed innocent and sad. Beneath it was a true demon. The Father of Demons. Whereas Natsu was The Black Dragon, _he_ was The Black Wizard.

"This long and unavoidable life has become boring brother. I'm tired of seeing humanity destroy and rebuild itself. What I will start will be a one-sided genocide of all living beings in Earthland. I do wonder if you can stop me. If not, then you'll be one of the ones I kill too. See you soon, brother." In the air in front of him he could see Natsu clearly from an aerial view. He saw him exchanging hugs with Gray and Erza.

"What wonderful friends you have too. I love you so much brother. I'll take it all from you to make sure you don't hold back against me. This is my wish." He looked up into the sky, still smiling. A huge wave of Black Magic swept across the capital, completely vaporizing the leftovers of it. He would've vaporized the rest of the country, but it wasn't yet time for the battle between Humanity, the Immortal, and the Dragon God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

Chapter 2: Lie to Me

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

 **Continent of Ishgar, 400 Years Ago**

"Zeref! Surrender yourself to the Magic Council! We have orders for your arrest—there are too many of us to handle!" Frank Heartfilia, the General of the Magic Council's Rune Knights, cautioned the troops behind him with a wave of the arm, telling them to hold back while he personally approached the crouched-over teen.

"It's the end of the road son, you've had your fun." He put his hand on Zeref's shoulder, watching as the Black Mage slowly rose to his feet. When he turned around did Frank Heartfilia's heart drop, his throat instantly drying up as a chill went through his body.

Zeref's usually soft black eyes were replaced with blood-red irises with three concentric black circles within the iris. His lips parted and two words managed to escape through the gap as his mind began to warp and contradict itself.

"Run away."

Frank Heartfilia couldn't help but take a step back, watching an ominous pitch-black aura engulf Zeref. It danced on his body like on a slow flame. But Zeref wasn't the one that was going to get burned.

"Go!" As the scream resonated, so did the Black Magic. All of the Rune Knights dropped to the ground at the same time.

The surrounding wildlife also dropped; dead birds and wrinkled leaves littered the ground, which itself had become a mess of greyed out vegetation. Zeref made no expression at the devastation that surrounded him. He was used to it by now. There was no use trying to resist it. That would make it worse anyway.

"The Contradictory Curse . . . why did I deserve this? The Gods have punished me for trying to express my love for my brother. I won't stop. I will bring you back. You will kill me. Or no, I'll kill you. I'll kill both of us. You'll kill both of us. I should just leave you to rot in the Etherious pod. No, I shall nurture you back to life. I'll kill you! Kill me! Stop this. I miss you so much. . . Natsu." His very thoughts became contradictory. The extent to which the Curse affected him was absolute; it touched every part of his being; conscious and not.

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

 **Magnolia, Country of Fiore, Present Time**

Waking up with a hangover was not foreign to Cana, and neither was waking up next to a large and rough warm body next to her. Just how she liked it. However, the difference this time was who was next to her. Someone within her guild—within Fairy Tail. The only one she found rough and tough enough to be her type. And also the only one that wouldn't care too much about last night to let it become an issue that'd plague them both.

At least that's what she hoped.

"Where you going? It's still early." Laxus' large hands coalesced around her hips, pulling Cana back in. Her brown hair smelled great to his extremely keen nose. His orange eyes scanned her body hungrily.

She smirked, feeling his arousal grind up against her backside.

"While I would love to stay and relive last night's events, I have a job I took and I have to leave for the train early. Sorry." She took his hands in hers, pulling them even tighter around her body and moving them around, leaving a fire wherever his fingertips met her skin. She closed her eyes momentarily and enjoyed the sensation.

Then she pushed them off to the side and rushed into the bathroom. Laxus was left to keep imagining events, remembering last night while he waited for her to finish so he could say goodbye.

She came out with a towel around her body, keeping her modesty. She made sure to add an extra sway to her hips and keep on a sultry look the whole time. She loved watching the big bad boy Laxus squirm the way he was in her bed.

"You're really tempting me to make you late for your train. Don't play too much or I'll keep you in here all day." He let out a low and husky chuckle, moving a strand of blonde hair out of his eye. She took a moment to stare at his rugged body and enjoy the sharp curves and protruding abs.

"You won't. I really do have to go. I also remember you have to go be with Makarov today, wouldn't want to be late for that _again_."

"Hey, I was late last time for an actual reason, it had nothing to do with any girls."

"There's never a real reason to be late to breakfast with the guild master."

"Whatever. I'm gonna shower too and then I'll leave. Wait up or don't—wouldn't want you to be late." She pouted at his passive aggression, leaving a kiss on his lips before he walked into the bathroom, this time with a smile adorning his features.

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

Laxus' steps were hurried, his robe billowing behind him—held only by his broad shoulders. He nearly missed the sight of Makarov and the two other people with him through the window of the diner. His eyes focused on pink, messy hair. He recognized that hair. He recognized that face. The smile and obsidian eyes.

Natsu.

He nearly smashed through the glass door in his rush to open it, ignoring the questions from the waiter at the front that greeted customers. "I'm with them." His words were short and edged. His steps felt heavier the closer he got to his guildmates. Their eyes turned to him, Makarov's worried while Erza's expression remained sympathetic. Natsu's was inscrutable.

"Hey, Laxus, been a while—" Natsu stopped as Laxus' hand gripped his shoulder roughly. The two stared at each other for a moment that seemed an eternity to all four of them.

"I don't care what happened. I don't even want to know. Just tell me you're not leaving anytime soon." Natsu couldn't help but smile at his words. It was reciprocated by Laxus as he embraced him.

"Holy shit. This was unexpected. Now I'm definitely glad I wasn't late, Gramps."

"If you were late this time you were going to leave with a bump on your forehead, I'll tell you that much." The small man didn't seem imposing, but his words went unquestioned and undisputed by the three powerful Mages. He was their guild master for good reason.

"You still have your insignia?" One of his eyebrows was raised above the other, making Natsu uneasy about saying no.

"I don't. I've been in other continents—dangerous ones where any type of insignia or symbol could've ended in fighting people I didn't want to. It was for the better that I burned it off." Laxus clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes into a glare.

"Not good enough. You didn't even let us give you a proper ceremony. I oughtta beat your ass again like I used to just for that." Erza took a step back at Laxus' words, knowing full-well that Natsu was never one to turn down an opportunity to fight and show off his strength.

However,

"I will only spar you under three conditions. Any other way and you'll have to fight yourself if you want to let out that anger." He smirked at Laxus who returned it in full force. Electricity pulsated in small quantities around Laxus. He was excited to hear the conditions.

"Go on then. I'll do anything to take this anger out on you. Then after I'm done, you can get the guild mark again and I'll accept you back in." Makarov shook his head with a smile, enjoying the fact that these two were back at it as if they had never been apart.

"One: I will not fight back or strike you even once. I can defend, but that's it. Two: you will go all-out regardless of what you think will happen to me because of it. Three: you have to use your Dragon Force and I want to see your Secret Techniques since you never showed me before." He extended his hand out, holding it in the air in front of Laxus.

 _You sure are a show-off, Natsu. As expected of the men in your race._

Uriel's voice in his head was, as always, unexpectedly condescending.

 _Leave him alone Uriel. Even you used to let loose once in a while back in the day._

The voice of Requiem went undisputed. Uriel, one of the original Five God Dragons, was left without a retort.

 _Hahaha! Good one Requiem. For once she has nothing to say back._

Azrael's sarcasm and hostility towards Uriel also went unanswered.

Laxus reached out and shook Natsu's hand. The smirk on his face was unmatched. He exuded confidence.

"This is gonna be a fun way to destroy your ego once again, pipsqueak. Let's go have fun. I already ate anyways."

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

 **Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guildhall Courtyard**

Behind the tall and grand brick and wooden guildhall of Fairy Tail was the courtyard; a large expanse of flat grass that eventually became a dense forest.

It was mostly desolate, save for the five people occupying the courtyard. Erza and Gray were sitting on bleachers meant for watching events and spars that occurred in the courtyard. Makarov was finishing up the placement of containment Runes to protect the environment and watchers from the destructive power that Laxus was about to unleash.

Laxus and Natsu were the only two standing within the containment field. Laxus let his robe drop behind him, taking a step forward and digging his right foot into the ground.

"Alright, you both know the rules. But I'll repeat them as always: you can go all-out, but if one surrenders then the fight is to immediately end or you will face heavy reprimanding. Also, try not to hurt each other too badly. We don't want to lose one of our own in one of these." He scurried back to the bleachers, anxious to watch the fight unfold.

They all were.

Except Natsu; he already knew how it'd end before it started.

"Start!" Laxus moved before the sound waves could reach him. All he needed to see was Makarov's mouth move.

Lightning exploded around him as he rushed forward towards Natsu, the lightning around him having trouble keeping pace.

 _That lightning, I recognize its properties. Is he truly a Dragon Slayer?_ Uriel's voice was the first to penetrate through Natsu's thoughts. The wingbeat of Requiem as he stretched out interrupted Natsu's train of thought again.

 _Didn't you hear Natsu? This should be a fun fight to watch. Look at how the electricity around him is slowly distancing from him. He's moving faster than it. Impressive for a fake._

 _Can he even be called a fake, Requiem? Second Generations get their Magic directly from a dragon's own Magic; it's the same as being taught by a dragon except there's a high chance of death._

 _"Azrael's right. This is why I wanted to see his power all-out. If his Secret Techniques have the same output as a First Generation Dragon Slayer, then this will be a fun experiment."_ Natsu's own conscious interrupted the God Dragons who all quieted. They waited with contained curiosity.

Laxus suddenly shifted his body, going for a roundhouse kick aimed at Natsu's neck. He couldn't have felt more confident than at that moment.

That soon disappeared, as Natsu managed to lean his upper body down, avoiding the roundhouse. Laxus reacted quickly, bringing his foot down with all the force he could. Even at such a close proximity, Laxus could not keep up with Natsu. Natsu gripped the ground and launched himself to the side, evading the attack.

Laxus' expression was one of nothing other than shock. Makarov and Gray's mouths were equally agape as they watched the fight unfold. Erza wasn't surprised, but it was still a feat to see such agile and calculated movements from Natsu. To her they seemed almost completely _effortless_.

"You sure you didn't get into fights in these foreign continents you went to? How the hell else would you get so much stronger?" Laxus stopped only to talk, but he received no response. Natsu was too busy avoiding a bolt of lightning that started from the ground where he was standing.

"I told you to unleash your Dragon Force, Laxus. You won't get remotely close to touching me with these shitty parlour tricks and fake Magic." Natsu egged him on expertly, watching with joy as Laxus' face contorted with anger.

"Fine. If you want me to use all my power against you, then I will. But don't start crying when I break a few ribs of yours. Gotta keep that smart mouth in check."

"You beat me and you can break whatever you want. The problem is actually beating me. It's not gonna happen blondie." Laxus's knee instantly appeared in front of Natsu's face. The smile on his face never disappeared though, as he calmly stepped to the side and tapped Laxus on the back.

The lightning Mage flew across the field before he could get a foothold, his eyes drenched in bloodthirst. The sky overhead quickly darkened as clouds converged on the field. Lightning suddenly began to rain down on the field, one after the other without stopping. Sometimes several at once.

 **'Lightning Dragon's Thunderstorm'!** Yelled Laxus, a huge build-up of Magic energy being felt resonate in the atmosphere as the Ether in the air was supercharged by his Magic.

A yellow Magic circle appeared under Laxus' feet, featuring the head of a dragon and engravings around the edges of the circle. The lightning strikes grew in intensity. They were larger and more came at once at faster speeds. Each of them was akin to a collision between particles at half-light speeds.

Natsu sprinted towards Laxus, taking a step that crushed through the ground below him, a huge explosion of flames propelling him towards Laxus and burning through the lightning raining down on the field.

He stopped to where his face was less than an inch from Laxus'. Laxus hadn't even seen him move. Seeing Natsu appear in front of him with the wave of fire behind the pink-haired Mage was an inescapable shock.

Electricity crackled around Laxus before shooting outwards in a sphere, taking Natsu by surprise for the first time. He was almost struck by it.

"You wanted my full power. You'll get it alright." Laxus' skin began to fold over, giving way to hard, black draconic scales. His upper body grew in size and the pressure in the air around them more than doubled as his Magic power exuded off him.

Laxus brought his right fist back, feeling as all of his Magic power moved towards in. Lightning cackled around it in great amounts, the heat being given off by the electricity charring the ground under him and ionizing the air around it.

He moved faster than he had before, this time appearing next to Natsu with his fist already cocked back to swing.

 **'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring** **Thunder'!** His voice was the last thing to fill the containment field before an explosion of electricity covered the whole of the field, pressing against the Runes keeping the Magic inside the field.

"Even my Runes are having trouble keeping in the Magic from this attack. Laxus really has grown tremendously as a Mage. He takes after me so well."

"Well, he _is_ your grandson after all, Master." Erza interrupted the old man's monologue, a smile on her face as she never felt Natsu's Magical signature disappear even after the attack. That meant he was still conscious. She never even felt it dip.

As the dust cleared, Laxus was seen as the only one standing within the containment field. The ground all around him was completely destroyed, with only the cubic properties of the containment field keeping him from destroying all of the field and the guild hall along with it.

"That was my strongest attack, and yet. . . where the fuck did you go?" Laxus sniffed the air, trying to get Natsu's scent, but the smell of carbon dioxide masked all other scents around him.

"I'm right here." Natsu tapped him on the shoulder, expecting Laxus to retaliate immediately, but to his surprise the blonde-haired Mage simply sighed and chuckled.

"I should've known something was up from the start. Your scent was different before, but now I see what that difference was." He turned around, the scales on his skin disappearing as the Magical pressure in the air disappeared.

Samael's husky voice appeared for the first time in days in Natsu's head.

 _He put all of his power into that one attack. The Second Generation Dragon Slayer knew something was off the moment he met you, Natsu. He knew you couldn't defend that with pure physical strength. I'm keen to see where this goes._

Laxus got up close next to Natsu, his lips near Natsu's ears; speaking at a level only Dragon Slayers would be able to hear.

"You have more than one Magic inside you now. Dragon Magic. Where'd you get those Lacrimas?"


End file.
